Stairway to Heaven
by CAPTAIN SILLY NAME
Summary: Shizuru sees Natsuki, but is Natsuki really there? Someone threatens something dear to Natsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Read and review. Your insights are the battery power for my laptop, the ink in my pen, the sugar in my tea.

**POV: Shizuru**

Natsuki? I see you there at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me... or maybe you're just waiting... For what, I don't know... I wish I knew, my Natsuki, and I'd give it to you, anything you needed. I see your face turn toward me, and a smile graces your beautiful face, and you give me the courage to come closer to you.

As I move my foot down this step, I feel like I am coming closer and closer to you, my Natsuki. Every step toward you is a step downward into heaven... Most people think of heaven as somewhere in the sky, but for me, heaven is wherever you are, my Natsuki...

I take the next step downward, and now there are only seven stairs... seven stairs remaining in my stairway to heaven. Seven, what a number. It signifies luck and happiness, and I hope I will get my happiness. I hope I will get my Natsuki.

You beckon towards me, your delicate hand making a small pulling motion towards yourself. You want me to come to you...? Natsuki? NATSUKI!

I can no longer withstand the joy of you wanting me near you. I let my guard down, and this time, I manage to traverse two steps in a meager minute. You seem happy about my progress, Natsuki. And if you're happy, I'm happy, because your happiness is my happiness, Natsuki. You raise your arms above your head, yawning, and then you bring them down in a wide gesture. I'm sorry, Natsuki, I can't stop myself. I jump into your arms. Natsuki!

I let myself go, expecting to be enveloped in your arms, Natsuki, but you are not there. I fall, and bash my face into a mirror. Natsuki... my face... could you ever love a wretch like me?

I hear a knocking on my door... Could it be...? You? Natsuki? I walk to the door, not bothering to wipe the blood off my face nor to extract the glass fragments from my skin. You knock harder on the door. I place my hand on it, and breathe deeply. Natsuki, if it is you, my dreams have come true.

Suddenly, you bash the door open with your shoulder. It smashes into my face, breaking my nose and pushing it into my skull. Tears stream down my cheeks, but I look up and I see you, Natsuki, and everything is better. Natsuki... You're finally here, for real this time! This pain is nothing compared to the happiness I feel.

You gasp, and fall you your knees and embrace me, hugging me tightly. You're making me feel so good, Natsuki... I love you so much... You tilt your head up. Your lips move, slightly, and my heart is excited. Natsuki? Do you... want... to kiss me...? Me? Natsuki!

I am transfixed by the movements of your lips, and then I hear beautiful words streaming from them... "SHIZURU WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?

"I saw you... at the bottom of my stairs... Natsuki, but you weren't really there... when I leapt into your arms to feel your warmth, I felt only the cold edge of the glass of my mirror piercing my skin... but then you saved me, Natsuki... you knocked at my door... I just knew it was you... And as I moved to open the door, you BASHED THE FUCKING DOOR INTO MY FACE"

You're crying now... Natsuki... I'm so sorry... any physical pain you cause me is nothing compared to the emotional pain I would feel if you were not here with me... I love you so much...

You raise your head again, and I can look into your beautiful green eyes and see into your soul. You entrance me, Natsuki. I see your lips moving again, and this time I'm certain it's to kiss me... Natsuki... Natsuki! You suddenly change your mind and hug me tightly instead, pressing your cheek into mine. As you pull away, I see that you are now bleeding too, Natsuki... Natsuki... your face...

Your lips move towards mine again, and they finally meet. Natsuki... I am in heaven... you are my heaven... your lips begin to move against mine, and I move mine as well... Your hands are now playing with my hair, and our blood, now flowing freely from both of our faces, mingles... Natsuki, we are bound by blood... you are now truly my Natsuki...

You pull away from me... Why? Your lips start moving again. "Hey, Shizuru, how about we get cleaned up before we BLEED TO DEATH?"

What an idea... my Natsuki is an intellectual...

You stand up, and pull me to my feet. You start guiding me to the bathroom, but by now, I am too weak to walk... Could I be dying? Natsuki... how ironic, that I die now, after receiving the one thing that I truly wanted...

I fall to my knees, but you pick me up and carry me... Where are we going, Natsuki? You bring me up the stairs again, and carry me to one of the baths... you open up a cabinet to grab some disinfectant and bandages... I am truly seeing so many sides of you today, Natsuki... Natsuki the Illusion, Natsuki the Savior, Natsuki the Lover, Natsuki the Savant, and now... Natsuki the Doctor... If only we had the time to dress you up... But now is not the time for fetishes... I may die, and never see Natsuki again...

You carefully remove the shards from my face, and then clean the wounds with hydrogen peroxide... you bandage my face and give me a hug... and tell me that you don't have the proper surgical tools to fix my nose...

I decide to speak... "Natsuki... my nose can wait... what about your own face?"

"My wounds were caused by my affection for my beloved Shizuru. I wear them proudly." Natsuki... how sweet... my knees... -so sweet- weakening... my mind... cloudy... -so sweet- failing me... falling... sweet... and then I faint.

**POV: Natsuki**

SHIT! YOUR FACE HIT THE COUNTER! Damn... maybe I worked that line a bit too hard. Playa, yo' style worth nothin' if yo' hos be dead. Unless you're into that kind of stuff...

Your body still looks so beautiful...

**Start songfic – Korn – Pretty**

_I see a pretty face... smashed against the bathroom floor_

_What a disgrace... who do I... feel sorry for?_

**End songfic**

Suddenly, my mind is clear, Shizuru, and all I feel is my love for you, burning with the passion of a thousand jews. You need a doctor, Shizuru... I don't want you to die... I... love you... there... I said it... I love you, Shizuru! Don't die, please! All of a sudden, I regain my control. I lift you up, and start carrying you downstairs.

But... what is this...? I see you... at the bottom of the stairs..? At the bottom... but in my arms as well...? Shizuru? You invite me downstairs, and all of a sudden, I know what I need to do... I throw a hammer at that goddamn cursed mirror, and suddenly, the world is right again.

Your eyes start to open... you're coming to.

**POV: Shizuru**

**POV: Natsuki**

**POV: Nao**

Bitches, I jacked the fucking story and I'm going to crash it into the fucking WTC, AGAIN!

* * *

What will happen? Oh, the drama is just piling up. I feel like I'm about to burst! POP MY BUBBLE NOW I BET I CAN MAKE YOUR'S BURST! 


	2. Chapter 2

It is what it is. Less ellipses in this one, because I would've had to kill myself otherwise. Read and review, otherwise your conscience will never let you forget it.

* * *

Apparently, fainting takes a lot out of you. Shizuru was too tired to move after the incident. And so they sat there on the couch, Natsuki watching the 6 o'clock news, Shizuru watching Natsuki watch the 6 o'clock news.

"... and so the Steelers lost, no surprise to anyone. Now we return to our weatherperson, who is still only 17 years old. Midori?"

"Thank you. The weather's going to suck today. Back to you."

"Thank you, Midori. In other news, Fuuka's only active mayonnaise production factory has been seized by a terrorist calling herself 'The Red Widow.' It's a stupid name, but that's all she gave us. We go live on scene, now, as we've been big enough tools to let her use our show to get her message out. Widow?"

The image on the screen shifted to The Red Widow, doing the robot on top of a factory, with several workers hostage, tied up before her.

"I have a message for Kuga Natsuki. I want you here within an hour. For every ten minutes that passes after that, I will eliminate a worker. After the workers go, I'll start destroying the mayo. You know what you have to do."

* * *

Natsuki watched the events unfold before her. A woman, obviously Nao, was threatening to halt Fuuka's mayo production. Something had to be done.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki's face cycled through various expressions: surprise, confusion, anger, hate, and hunger. She, of course, knew nothing about what was going on on television. She was much too immersed in her Natsuki. Her gaze had dropped somewhere below Natsuki's shoulders as time had passed.

Natsuki was positively seething with anger. "God, Shizuru, I wish I'd just let you kill her!" she exclaimed. Shizuru was much too lost in the scenery by now to form any kind of coherent reply. "Boobs," she drooled, pointing towards Natsuki's cleavage.

Natsuki took a moment to look down, and noted that the top several buttons on her blouse were undone, revealing one of her more risqué pieces of lingerie. "SHIZURU! WHAT THE HELL! YOU HAVE THEM TOO!"

Having snapped Shizuru out of her boobage-induced-trance, she began explaining the situation. "Nao has taken over Fuuka's only mayo-producing factory, and she's threatening to destroy the mayo if I don't come. Oh, she has some people hostage too."

Shizuru, clearly more rational, said, "There are other places than Fuuka to get mayonnaise. You know that, Natsuki."

Outsmarted, Natsuki did the only thing she could. Now if this was some cheesy romance story, she would've kissed Shizuru to make her shut up. If it were a slapstick comedy, she'd pull out a water gun and squirt her in the eyes. If it were a porno, Shizuru wouldn't have been able to talk, because her mouth would have been covered with Natsuki's–ANYWAY.

".. shut up. This is a matter of principle."


End file.
